The Last of my kind
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Sam and Dean are dead. Lucifer wants the mixed breed of Human, Cloud Angel and Angel. Cassidy's wings were stolen by Lucifer long ago; can she get them back. Super, super, super AU. Summary sort of sucks...
1. Thally Blue

Chapter 1

Thally ran through the forest of burnt trees and ash. The spirit fallowing her didn't seem to like being shot at with salt.

Her hair flapped behind her and she closed her eyes. She pulled her dagger out of its sheath and grabbed her hair. She ran the blade through the long strands and let the trail fall behind her along with the hair tie that had been holding it together.

Her head felt lighter as she continued to run. She was getting nowhere. The spirit was too quick; it wasn't letting her go. But she continued to run. She felt a raging pain shoot through her ankle and cried out as she fell down.

This was it. Beaten by a twisted ankle. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be quick. Moments passed before she was turned over and faced a girl around the ages of 27-30. A black bandanna held up her hair and her clothing was torn and tattered, gun in hand.

"Fallow me!" She said as she helped Thally onto her feet. Thally cried in pain "I know it hurts but you can do it! Once we get to the shelter you can rest okay but I need you to run with me now!" She said and Thally nodded.

For the next 2 miles, Thally cried in pain from running and speed walking and stopping so the girl could shoot the spirit or run it through with an iron blade.

Then they reached a small shack. The girl kicked the door open and pulled Thally inside. There was nothing. Just tools and a wrapping bandage. The girl grabbed the wrapping bandage and slammed the door shut. She reached over and pulled on a shovel. The ground beneath the two girls began to shake and crumble.

"Hold on." The girl smirked before the ground caved in and they were sent tumbling through a dark metal shaft. When Thally stopped falling, she hit a cold and hard ground and cried in pain once more.

"Greg! Gregson! Help I've got an injured girl over here!" Was the only thing Thally heard before she blacked out, eyes seeing red from all the pain.

Her eyes fluttered open in what seemed like moments later, her eyes having to adjust to the dim lighting. Then she saw her. The same girl that had saved her. She sat up and turned to face her.

"It's nice to see you're awake." The woman said, not looking up.

"Who are you?" Thally asked. The woman looked up.

"Who are you?" She asked. Thally shook her head.

"I asked you first." She said. The woman chuckled.

"I can't argue with that. But I like introducing myself second. It's better for the explanation." She smiled. Thally nodded quickly.

"I'm Thally Blue." Thally said. The woman smiled.

"Hello Thally Blue. I'm Cassidy Williams." She said. Tally's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…" Cassidy smirked.

"Exactly what I mean dear." She said as she stood up, walking over to help Thally off the cold metal table. "I'm the one and only."

"Wait. I thought you were traveling with the Winchesters. Are they here?" Thally asked. She had heard so much about the Winchesters and about Cassidy. But this question took a sad turn. Cassidy frowned.

"No. Sam and Dean… died. Demon's bombed them." Cassidy said. Thally frowned as well.

"Sorry… one other question. I thought you were an Angel." Cassidy smiled.

"I am. Correct term would be a 'Cloud Angel'. Last one in fact." She said. She turned to walk Thally out of the sick room as they called it.

"Then where are your wings." Cassidy hesitated to answer this one.

"Stolen. Taken. Ripped off. By Lucifer and his men." She said. "Lucifer had lost his wings and needed new ones. So he took mine. I was saved before he could kill me."

"Who saved you?" Thally asked. Cassidy turned around with a smile.

"Castiel."


	2. The spirit of Lenny Barber

Chapter 2

"Castiel." She said. Thally lit up.

"Oh I know the story of you and Castiel. The two who should have never been. An Angel loving a woman who wasn't God's creation. Oh the stories are so romantic." Thally said. Cassidy eyes around.

"Don't tell anyone." She said as she leaned in to whisper something. "They totally were." Thally giggled a bit.

"Is it true that you had a child?" Thally asked. Cassidy nodded.

"My four year old son Samuel Dean Williams." She said. "My only child. Cass wants to try again but with the war…"

"I understand miss." Thally smiled.

"Oh sweetie call me Cassidy. Or Cassy. Whatever may suit you."

"Only is you call my Ally." Thally said. Cassidy nodded.

"Now then Ally, fallow me." She said. Thally fallowed Cassidy down the dim lighted hallway. She turned to a small wooden door that had a few demon warding symbols on it. "Now sorry if any of them are rude it's just how they act." Thally nodded before Cassidy opened the door.

It was a small, dim lit (just like all the other) rooms and had 5 people inside. One was a boy, about four years old who Thally guessed was Samuel. He had short raven hair and bright green eyes and wore a pair of brown shorts and a blue shirt that was dirty and torn. Then there was the man whose lap he sat in.

He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black suit that he then put a tan trench coat over and a blue tie. This must have been Castiel. There were then two girls and one other boy. The girls were twins with long white hair with bangs that covered most of their grey eyes. They both wore torn and tattered green t-shirts and dark jeans. The boy was tall with auburn hair and seaweed green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Cas." Cassidy said. Castiel looked up and gave a small smile. "Everyone." All the others looked to them. "This is Thally. Or Ally. Ally. This is my son Sammy." She pointed to the small boy. "My half-brother Jacob." She pointed to the standing man. "My husband Castiel." She pointed to the man with her son. "And this is Delilah and Koven." She pointed to the twins

"Hello." Thally waved.

"Oh hello dear." One of the twins said. "I'm Koven. The other is Dila." She said.

"Mommy!" Sammy yelled. He jumped from Castiel's lap and ran to Cassidy, hugging her leg. Cassidy smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Hey Sammy." She said. Castiel stood and walked over. He and Cassidy shared a short and sweet kiss. "Hello Cas." She said.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"I found Ally in the woods. Old man Barbers' spirit's haunting now. Tell Diana to salt and burn the remains, now. I'm gonna feel sorry for Genny, but we don't need any more angry spirits." Castiel nodded and left the room. "Dila how are we doing on food?"

"Not so well. Kennedy went out to collect more." Cassidy nodded.

"Weapons?" She asked.

"We're running out of rock salt fast. But we still have many blades." Jacob said. Cassidy took in a deep breath.

"Did Jeremy get the colt?" She asked. Jacob's smirk faded.

"Jeremy is dead." He said. Sammy looked up at Cassidy with his big sad eyes.

"Lucifer killed him." He whimpered. Cassidy picked Sammy up.

"Well then Sammy, we'll just have to make sure Jeremy didn't die for nothing." Cassidy said as she pushed some hair out of his face. Sammy nodded quickly, hugging her tightly. Castiel walked back in, an older woman behind him yelling abuse at him.

"You can't burn Lenny! You can't! Oh please you can't!" She begged. She had grey and white hair that was messy and unbrushed and purple eyes. She wore a tattered and torn grey dress like the people from the Hunger Games district twelve.

"Genny he nearly killed a survivor." Castiel said as he looked at Thally. "I am so sorry but we can't just let him keep haunting. He could kill all of us." Castiel said.

"Genny it's for the best love." Dila said. Genny shook her head and left the room, weeping and the twins fallowed her. Cassidy sighed and set Sammy down. Sammy ran to Castiel who picked him up swiftly.

"I'm tired Daddy." Sammy said.

"Okay. Well I'll put Sammy down for a nap. I'll be right back." Castiel said. He left the room.

"Jacob what are we going to do?" Cassidy sighed to her half-brother.

"I don't know. Every time someone goes after the colt, they end up dead…" Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What is the colt?" Thally asked. Jacob looked at her.

"The most powerful gun ever created. It can kill anything…" Thally cut him off, knowing where this was going.

"And you want to use it to kill Lucifer." She said. Cassidy nodded.

"Crowley gave it to us when the apocalypse started. Then Sam and Dean were killed and the Demons took it off Sam's corpse. We want to get it back." Cassidy said. "I wonder sometimes. Why the hell God would let his creation rot. When Sam, Dean and I were shot and killed one day we met Joshua. He told us that God through that none of this was his problem.

"He told us that we should stop looking. Castiel was so heartbroken when we told him that. I just can't stop thinking. Why let this planet go to waste? Why? He created us. So why is it not his problem?"

"Sorry. But I thought cloud Angels created themselves." Thally said. Cassidy sighed.

"That's complicated kid. You see, Cloud Angels are made when God used to give us two humans a year who had died before their time should have come. We would rip the skin off and replace the bone with fluff that we later used to make the clouds and well we also replaced the skin with rain so when one of us died we before the clouds and it rains. Or it raised because we wanted it to rain."

"You mean you used to be humans?" Thally asked. Jacob asked. "Are Cassidy and Jacob your real names?" She asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Cassidy used to be a nick name a friend gave me." She said.

"Sorry for being curious, but what is your real names?" Thally asked.

"My name is Gregory." Jacob said.

"My name is Cas-" She was cut off bu the screaming of Genny and the slight yelp's from Dila and Koven.

"My god." Cassidy said as they all rushed from the room. They fallowed the screams to the morgue (where they buried most of the ashes). In there on a pile of dirt laid the body of Lenny Barber. Genny was on the ground and the two twins stood there, steel swords in their hands.

This must have happened often. The ghost appeared in front of Thally and threw her into the nearest wall. Dila slashed through it with the blade as Koven began to salt the decaying body and bones. She grabbed for the gasoline but the ghost appeared once more and tossed her into another wall. Cassidy pulled her dagger from her belt and ran it through the ghost.

Jacob's wings sprouted and her swiftly glided to the gasoline and poured it over the body. He felt a tug at his wings and the ghost tossed him on top of Cassidy and they both fell down.

But the fire ignited on the body and the ghost disappeared in a flash of fire as Castiel ran into the room. Thally had a packet of matches on her hands and she had one hand outstretched. She sighed and rested her head on her arm.

This had been a very long day.


	3. Mommy? Crowley?

**Dose anyone else want to know who Cassidy is truly? Well that won't come up till later. If you truly want to know (And you have an account) PM me and I'll spoil it for you. I will ask if you truly want to know. So enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since Cassidy found Thally and she had really began to get along with the others. Sammy was a lot like his mother with his attitude. He would, as Thally through, grow up to become a leader like his mom.

Cassidy had just woken up as was walking around the base in her pajamas like always. A dirty white t-shirt that most likely belonged to Castiel because of the boyish look to it, her underpants and a pair of long black socks that reached her knees. The t-shirt covered enough that no one was embarrassed when they saw her.

She walked to the counter and pulled out a Styrofoam cup, pouring what was left of the black slime her husband decided was coffee. She took a sip and gagged. She set the cup back down on the cold counter. She smacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to get the slimy taste out as two arms wrapped around her. She sighed and leaned against her husband.

"Morning." She said, looking up into his blue eyes as he placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Morning Cassidy." He said, nuzzling his head into her hair. He was dressed completely except for his trench coat.

"You might need to get dressed soon." He said. She lazily snapped and her clothing faded into the same thing she wore the day before. Castiel gave a small smile. Sammy walked tiredly into the room in his Star Wars pajama's that belonged to one of the other boys when he was a kid. But that was 5 years ago.

"Mommy?" He asked. She and Castiel turned around, his arms still around her waist.

"Yes Sammy?" Cassidy said, breaking away from Castiel and going to pick up her son. He looked his mom in the eyes.

"I heard something last night." He said. Cassidy pushed some hair out of his face.

"What did you hear honey?" She asked.

"I heard whispering. It was strange. They said..." He trailed off, speaking the language his father never spoke anymore. Cassidy looked to Castiel's whose eyes had widened. _Enochian._ My_ son was speaking Enochian. _Was all she could think, and before he could continue on his words, Cassidy hugged her son closely.

"Don't talk like that. Don't speak that language Sammy." She said. He removed his head from his mother's shoulder.

"Why mommy?" He asked.

"Because the people who speak that language are bad people." She tuned towards Castiel. "How is this even possible? Even their voices shouldn't be able to break through the protection locket." She said. Sammy grabbed his silver chained locket from around his neck.

"This?" He asked.

"I don't know Cassidy." Castiel said.

"I can tell you why." A voice said from behind. They turned to see Crowley stuck in the middle of one of the devils' traps in the room. Cassidy sighed and set her son down.

"Crowley I told you not to come back. You could put everyone in danger." She said as she scratched off some of the paint on the floor.

"Sorry Cassidy dear, but I've got some information to give you." He said. "Important information." Sammy clung to his dad's leg.

"What is it Crowley?" She asked. Crowley had helped them at the beginning of this war, but Cassidy didn't trust him completely.

"God has started up again." Crowley said.

"Started up what?" She asked.

"The human/cloud Angel cycle. And your brothers were first to go up."

* * *

**Anyone have a guess on who her brother's are? And yes; like 'Falling from Above' this won't fallow the story line. I don't know if they boys and Crowley like each other. Last time I saw him, he saved them from a Hellhound (By brining in his own Hellhound) So I hope you liked it! would have made it longer, but it needed a dramatic flare!**


	4. I can't be

Chapter 4

"What?!" Jacob's voice boomed through the underground safe house. Thally winced and looked at the Crossroads Demon.

"They're up there. Probably being stripped of their skin and memories." Crowley said.

"Don't you talk about my brothers like that, I don't care if it's true." Cassidy said. Crowley glanced at her.

"Sorry love, but it is." He said. She glared daggers into him as he sat down.

"I have some more bad news." He said.

"What?" Cassidy groaned. Crowley sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"They want your child." He said. Cassidy immediately grabbed Sammy and pulled him to her and Castiel wrapped his arms protectively around both her waist and his son's shoulders. Crowley chuckled. "No. Not Sammy." He said.

"I don't have any more children." Cassidy shook her head.

"You don't have anymore _yet_." The last word made Cassidy's stomach churn. She shook her head.

"No, no. I'm not pregnant." She said.

"You sure the condom didn't break dear?" Crowley smirked.

"You are a condom." Sammy said as his mom said "You son of a bitch." Castiel held her back, his arm still wrapped protectively around her.

"Trust me Cassidy. You have a little one in that tummy of yours." Crowley said. "And they want it." He said as he leaned back in the small wooden chair. Cassidy shook her head. "It's a fact." Crowley shrugged as Dila walked in.

"No. I don't have an opinion on it. If I don't have an opinion on it, then it is an opinion. It's not a fact till I have an opinion the same as yours." She said before yawning.

"That, made strangely perfect sense." Jacob said. Dila smirked at him sleepily. She ran a hand through her hair before sitting next to her sister on the three seater couch

"Delilah this is serious so stop being a bloody ass." Koven hit her sister upside the head. Dila jumped in confusion. Neither of the twins would ever lash out nor raise their voice. This told Dila just how serious this was.

"Bloody hell." She muttered. Dila quickly sat up and fixed her pajama shirt. "What is happening?" She asked. Koven stood.

"This bloody gitt is saying that Cassidy is pregnant." She said.

"You can't tell?" Dila asked. They all looked at her.

"What? She's been slower. I'm sure that this morning her taste for the sludge coffee changes, she feels sick. I thought you alreddy knew." Dila tilted her head to the side. "You guess didn't make me the doctor here for nothing. Why do you think I said Congrats a few days ago?"

"Dila! Why the hell would you not tell us?!" Koven yelled.

"I thought you knew!" She snapped back. Koven sighed at her sister's stupidest decision ever.

"Idiota." A deep voice came from the door way. A tall blond haired man with grey eyes stood there. He was young and wore the nicest clothing. Simple clean blue jeans, a black t-shirt and cowboy boots with a red flannel. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips.

"Kennedy what did I say about smoking." An older woman frowned from the corner.

"Sorry mother." He said; but his tone said he didn't mean it. He took the cigarette and stuck it back into the packet, saving it for later. "But still. You're such an idiota. If they knew, they would have told you Dila." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him immediately and he rolled his eyes.

Cassidy looked down at her stomach that her son was staring at. She shook her head.

"This can't be happening." She shook her head. "It can't." Castiel hugged her to him so her back pressed into his front.

"If it is, then we need to make sure that none of those goddamn demons get in here. We need to watch Cassidy 24/7 and regularly check her health." Dila said. "This also means, Kennedy, no smoking. And Hannah there will be absolutely no fire-crackers." Hannah, a teenage girl with her long jet-black hair and bright green eyes frowned and crossed her arms.

"Who put you in charge?" Kennedy asked.

"I'm the doctor here so shut up." She said, standing up.

"Says the girl with the fluffy polka doted pants." He said, then getting smacked upside the head by Dila. He began to curse in Italian "Figlio diuna cagna! Che cazzoDila!?" Hesaid.

"Non essereun bambino!" Dila yelled back and then the Italian curse words started flying between the two.

"Shutup!" Koven snapped then from their fight.

"Look, you people can keep on arguing, or you can fallow the girl's advice." Crowley's eyes travel till they landed on Thally. He gave a small nod and Thally took in a deep breath. She had been quiet during this entire thing. Her hair had somewhat grown out since she last sliced it off, but was uneven and messy.

"Crowley. Why my brothers?" Cassidy asked.

"That, love, I don't know." He said. Sammy was burying his head into his mother's stomach. She messed with his hair a bit.

"Crowley I think you need to leave." Cassidy said. Crowley looked up as Cassidy stepped over to the counter, her skin tone somewhat becoming even more pale.

"I'm not sure that would be wise Cas-" He stopped, midsentence as Cassidy turned to him, a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Get. Out. I should have exorcised you a long fucking time ago." She said, pointing the cooking blade at the cross roads demon.

"Cassidy put the knife down." Castiel said, placing his hand on her shoulder as Sammy fled to hug Kennedy's leg, a bit scared.

"Exorcizamus te omnis Immundus," Cassidy began, Crowley's head moving uncomfortably from side to side. "Spiritus, omnis satanica potesta omnis." Crowley held his hand up in surrender as Castiel covered her mouth.

"Good day. Castiel." He said before he disappeared. Cassidy pushed Castiel off her and stabbed the knife angrily into the counter.

"I can't be pregnant."


	5. Journal entry and isn't pregnancy fun?

Chapter 5

_It's been 5 months since Crowley came to tell us about Cassidy's brothers (Who have still have not been named) and her pregnancy, which brings me to the fact that she is now apparently in her 6th month. He came in around two weeks in is what Dila said, but everyone is taking precautions just in case. Cloud Angel pregnancy? Not exactly easy. And not exactly supposed to happen_

_A few weeks ago I found out that Kennedy has been secretly smoking in the morgue, and I caught him a few times after the first and took a drag myself. I don't smoke often but damn, it clears my mind. Genny hasn't been talking much because she's still upset that we burned Lenny. But hey, the dead man deserved it._

_Koven is helping Cassidy getting around the bunker while not hurting herself and Castiel went out to find Cassidy's brothers. Who are Cassidy's brothers anyways? She never told me what her real name was. She was about to._

_I need to make positive that it's her. _

_But each time I get her alone we're interrupted by a scream or a shout or someone needed something from her. Yesterday I sound an assload of pictures of Cassidy, Sam and Dean. But they were younger. Could it be?_

_I think it is, but I have to make one hundred percent sure. But Castiel still comes back every afternoon empty handed and it just angers me! I need the three. If Cassidy is even who she says she is. I really hope she is. I'm tired of running around._

"Thally it's time for lunch." Mrs. Vargas, Kennedy's elderly mother said from the door way. Thally quickly hid her journal and turned around.

"Thank you Sally." She smiled. Mrs. Vargas nodded and walked away from the door. Thally stood quickly and walked towards the dining hall.

"Afternoon Cassidy." Thally sat down next to the Cloud Angel with an over grown stomach. This was a thing. Cloud Angel's weren't supposed to get pregnant. They adopted and lied till their kids had to do the same the cycle would go over and over.

They didn't have sex. Hell, Cloud Angel's didn't even kiss much. So Cassidy, to put in in the nicest terms, looked like shit. Her hair was messy and tangles, she had bags under her eyes, and she smelled of last nights pork roast. She wore a pair of over sized jeans and a t-shirt that Thally believed belonged to Tony, one of the larger men here.

"Hello." Was all She mumbled as she stirred the chicken noodle soup that was placed in front of her. Castiel walked in, a tired looking Sammy in his arms. Castiel also looked sort of like shit as well. Thally heard Cassidy throwing up last night so Castiel must have helped her.

"Afternoon Mrs. Williams." Said Mrs. Vargas walking by.

"Afternoon Margret (Anyone?)." Cassidy mumbled. Elie, a young girl with her long blond hair pout up in pigtail braids came skipping up with a paper Mache flower. She held it out to Cassidy who forced a smile and took it slowly.

"Thank you Elie." She said before the ten year old skipped off once again. After grabbing some dood, Castiel and Sammy came over and sat down next to Cassidy, Sammy climbing in between his parents with a smile. Cassidy messed up his hair a bit and he smiled. She put the fake flower in her hair and began so slowly sip her soup.

When Lunch was over, Dila took Cassidy to the sick room. Thally went back to her bedroom where Mrs. Vargas sat on her bed, reading her journal.

"I still can't get it out of her." Thally frowned to Mrs. Vargas who looked up.

"I can tell that dear. I've tried many times before and failed. We're just going to have to ask someone else who knows." Mrs. Vargas said. Thally sighed.

"Who else would know? Cassidy is do secretive." Thally growled and slammed her hand into the desk that Koven had put in the room.

"There are two people." Mrs. Vargas said. Thally turned to her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Castiel and Jacob." Mrs. Vargas smirked, her eyes turning black for a moment before returning back to normal. Thally smirked as her eyes did the same.

"This seams... easy." Thally chuckled. She closed the door shut and rolled up her sleeve. She bit her wrist and pulled away, blood on her arm. She began to speak in Latin quickly till she gasped, her eyes opening, completely black once again

"Sir." Mrs. Vargas bowed her head. Thally looked to her.

"Sally. However nice to see you again. I see that you've taken a new body." The Scottish accent was unmistakable. She began to walk swiftly towards the dresser where a picture sat. It was a picture that Thally had taken with Hannah. She lazily tipped it over so it landed on the floor, shattering silently. She picked up a shard of the glass and twisted it in her fingers.

"I see you have yet to get her name." She said, looking at Mrs. Vargas.

"No sir. Each time Thally gets her alone one of the filthy humans barges in. We think. Well we think we're going to have to ask her brother or her husband." Mrs. Vargas stood and Thally looked at her.

"No. It has to come from her mouth. Her mouth and her mouth alone." She growled a bit before crushing the shard in her hand and turning it into dust. "I hope you won't fail me again Sally. I don't want a retake of last time." Mrs. Vargas nodded frantically.

"Yes sir. We won't fail you again." Mrs. Vargas said. Thally drew in a deep breath before a dark smoke clouded around her head and she collapsed. Mrs. Vargas rushed to her, shaking her till her eyes opened, completely black and fading back into her normal color. Thally sat up and looked to Mrs. Vargas.

"So?" Thally asked as she stood.

"He says that only she can say it. Only she can prove that she is Castiel Winchester."

* * *

**Castiel Winchester? What the fuck have I just done? Omfg I'm so sorry. Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated because of my low self esteem with writing and they make me smile :)**


	6. Demons in the safe house

Chapter 6

Cassidy was troubling herself all day. She kept checking her health, worried and felt sick. She rushed around her and Castiel's room, cleaning and throwing things around, wearing the same clothing she had worn the other day.

"Cassidy?" Mrs. Vargas stuck her head into the room and Cassidy turned to look at her, bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had gained and her hair thrown into a messy pony tail.

"Hello Margret." She said before continuing to run around and clean and trash and do whatever she was doing, panting a bit.

"Oh Cassidy dear you shouldn't be running around so much. The little one only has a few months now and you or he/she could get hurt." Mrs. Vargas said as she sat Cassidy down on a chair at her writing desk, but Cassidy frowned.

"No, no I'm just fine Margret. I'm just fine." Cassidy shook her head. "I'll be fine." She said, forcing herself to stand up again. She held her stomach in her arms for a moment before there was a knock in the door way.

The two women turned to see Hannah. She was lazily leaned up against the door way and looking at the older women with a unlit firecracker in her hand.

"Dila requests you to meet her in the sick room." She said. Cassidy nodded and began to fallow Hannah. Mrs. Vargas growled once they were far enough away. Her eyes flashed black then turned back to normal. She left the room quickly to find Thally. Suddenly she was pinned to a wall and looked to see Koven.

"I know what you are." She hissed. "What I don't know is how you got in here and how you can avoid the devil traps and not burn with Holy Water." She said.

"Because you're ass holes and don't even think about us. We have protection symbols as well. They protect us from your stupid little crap. Some believe it words. Others think it's a waste of time." Mrs. Vargas struggled but Koven just held a blade to her throat.

"How?" Koven demanded more than asked.

"You'll have to kill me before you get any information." Mrs. Vargas said.

"Or I can find out how, break whatever it is and have Cassidy torture you. Or have you forgotten that she went to hell also. She tortured people as well." Koven said.

"She's weak. Pregnancy has made her weak." Mrs. Vargas hissed.

"How many more of you little shit bags are you?" Koven let the blade dig into her skin a bit, drawing a little amount of blood.

"Just one more." Mrs. Vargas said, smirking. Koven had to think. Who else could it be? "And we are going to take that baby. We won't fail our boss this time. Not like we did with the boys."

"You killed the Winchesters?" Koven gasped.

"Oh right. I forgot. You were in love with one of them weren't you? Dean wasn't it. I knew him in hell. If face I tortured him a few times." Koven removed her from the wall, then slammed her right back into it.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Foot steps were heard and Castiel came around the corner.

"Koven!" He snapped. Koven looked to him, teary eyed.

"Castiel. She's a-a demon." She sobbed. Mrs. Vargas gave a strange grin.

"Hello Castiel. Long time no see." Mrs. Vargas's eyes turned black. "Don't you remember me?" She chuckled "Oh we had a lot of fun. I killed your little friend and you cried. Oh yes you cried." Castiel's eyes widened.

"Sally."

"There you go dear. That's me." Castiel turned around.

"Demon!" He yelled. Noise suddenly stopped around the safe house, except for the faint sound of Country music coming from the sick room. "We have a Demon over here!" Mrs. Vargas chuckled.

"Well aren't you just so lucky to have all of them... Who know who the other is. Could be who's with Cassidy right no..." She didn't get to finish because Castiel took off running towards the sick room, literally leaving skid marks behind himself as he went. When he arived, Dila and Cassidy were looking at the baby on the screen.

They were having an ultrasound, country music blaring form a set of speakers and an old IPod that Dila owned.

"You're lucky Cassidy. It's a..."

* * *

**Want to know the gender?! Well to bad it's a secret... for now.**


End file.
